


Alcohol, Antigone, and Affection

by WrittenByMe_C



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Grantaire, Drama, Drunk Texting, Enjolras Has Feelings, Grantaire Has A Cat, Grantaire is a Mess, Her name is Antigone, M/M, Miscommunication, Romance, Sort Of, Texting, The Time Stamps are Important, but we love him, text story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenByMe_C/pseuds/WrittenByMe_C
Summary: Grantaire is a bit of a mess, Enjolras is allergic to cats, and they both just need to talk goddamnit.[THIS STORY IS COMPRISED ENTIRELY OF TEXT CONVERSATIONS. GRANTAIRE DOES NOT USE PROPER SPELLING AND GRAMMAR 99% OF THE TIME.]
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Alcohol, Antigone, and Affection

10th September 2019

Grantaire [20:46]: Frgt 2 ask earlier y r we meeting on Fri as well now?

Enjolras [20:50]: More people have joined the group, so we need more time to go over everyone’s ideas

Grantaire [20:52]: Right, no man left ebhind

Enjolras [20:52]: *behind.

Grantaire [20:52]: Yeh yeh

Enjolras [20:57]: Just make sure you turn up.

Grantaire [20:58]: Y? I dnt do n e thing

Enjolras [21:00]: You do

Grantaire [21:01]: Like wht?  
[21:10]: Enjolras?  
[21:35]: Whatever.

***

19th October 2019

Grantaire [11:34]: Protest day!!!!

Enjolras [12:02]: I know  
Where are you?

Grantaire [12:05]: ovrrslept omw

Enjolras [12:06]: You better not be hung-over; we need everyone on their a-game.

Grantaire [12:06]: im insultedd  
[23:32]: I’m sorry

Enjolras [23:55]: You turned up late and still drunk from the night before; sorry isn’t going to help this time

Grantaire [23:55]: but I really am sorry  
how can i make it up to you guys?

Enjolras [23:58]: We need five illustrations for the next pamphlet

Grantaire [23:58]: On it.

Enjolras [00:13]: You can’t keep doing this to yourself, Grantaire.

***

31st October – 1st November 2019

Grantaire [19:30]: U comin 2nite?

Enjolras [19:31]: Yes

Grantaire [19:45]: !! good

Enjolras [22:32]: Where are you?

~

Feuilly [23:13]: He’s not outside

Chetta [23:13]: Or in any of the bedrms

Bahorel [23:14]: Basement’s clear :/

Feuilly [23:20]: Bathrooms are empty too

Enjolras [23:20]: Where is he?

Chetta [23:21]: We’ll find him.

~

Enjolras [00:58]: We’ve been looking for over an hour now, Grantaire, where the hell are you?

Grantaire [01:01]: homw

Enjolras [01:01]: Feuilly’s gone back there to find you, don’t lie.

Grantaire [01:05]: not mine. yurs Apollo

Enjolras [01:05]: Don’t call me that. I’m on my way.

Grantaire [01:06]: But ur prtety

***

15th December 2019

Enjolras [17:23]: Are you going to be there tomorrow night? Last meeting before Christmas.

Grantaire [17:27]: I dnt no.

Enjolras [17:31]: You haven’t been since Halloween

Grantaire [17:35]: Ddnt no u cared

Enjolras [17:50]: Only turn up if you’re going to be helpful.

Grantaire [17:52]: Whatever

***

25th December 2019

Enjolras [08:35]: Merry Christmas, Grantaire

Grantaire [14:02]: hppy xmas Apollo

*** 

31st December 2019 – 1St January 2020

Enjolras [23:35]: We need to stop acknowledging holidays

Feuilly [23:35]: It is becoming a bit of a pattern

Chetta [23:26]: He couldn’t have gone far

Feuilly [23:27]: This is Grantaire we’re talking about.  
Back in undergrad he ended up on the eurostar to Italy

Chetta [23:30]: I always forget you knew him in UG

Enjolras [23:31]: Not the point right now guys –where is he?

Chetta [23:32]: We know as much as you do Enjolras, don’t be a dick.

~

Grantaire [00:01]: hPYY nrw yt

Enjolras [00:01]: Where the hell are you?

Feuilly [00:01]: Where r you?

Chetta [00:01]: You better be safe asshole

~

Enjolras [03:45]: So apparently I’m his emergency contact.

Feuilly [03:46]: What the hell

Chetta [03:46]: What happened

Enjolras [03:48]: @ Keller. Alcohol poisoning. He’s on a drip but doc says he’ll be ok.

Feuilly [03:50]: We’re on our way.

***

21st January 2020

Enjolras [08:52]: What time are you in the studio today?

Grantaire [08:53]: hek if I noooo

Enjolras [08:53]: I was wondering if you wanted to walk together?

Grantaire [08:55]: Apology

Enjolras [08:55]: What?

Grantaire [08:56]: U

Enjolras [08:57]: Have you been drinking?

Grantaire [09:00]: Apollo  
Nail edit  
naile it  
nailed it

Enjolras [09:01]: It’s nine am, Grantaire.

Grantaire [09:05]:is 5 oclock sumwere

Enjolras [09:05]: Is anyone else with you?

Grantaire [09:07]: Frilly  
He’s madd at me

Enjolras [09:08]: Feuilly? I don’t blame him.

Grantaire [09:10]: pls dnt hate me :(  
[20:12]: Please, don’t hate me.

***

7th February 2020

Enjolras [08:45]: Meeting is at Bossuet’s tonight

Grantaire [09:30]: Y?

Enjolras [09:31]: Joly’s sick again; Boss&Chetta don’t want to leave his side

Grantaire [09:35]: Fairy snuff  
café flooded n e way

Enjolras [09:36]: How?

Grantaire [09:37]: Only backrm  
Knocked ovr like 4 carboys last nite

Enjolras [09:39]: How long is it closed for?

Grantaire [09:40]: Shld b only the wknd

Enjolras [09:41]: Okay. Keep me updated.

Grantaire [09:42]: Will do

***

10th February 2020

Grantaire [21:45]: Im just saying  
Do u rlly need 500 copies

Enjolras [21:46]: I thought this argument was over when you walked out?  
You’ve made it perfectly clear you don’t approve of the protest, why are you so caught up with how it’s advertised?

Grantaire [21:47]: 500 flyers is a lot

Enjolras [21:47]: Hardly  
They have to be up all over campus  
I ask again; why do you care?

Grantaire [21:50]: Dntrlly. Just seems overkill

Enjolras [21:59]: God, will you ever care about anything? It’s not “overkill” to want as many people as possible to know about a protest. Especially when that protest is surrounding communication between students and faculty.

Grantaire [22:00]: Ah, so there a statement – the flyers

Enjolras [22:01]: *They’re. And if that’s how you want to view them then fine.

Grantaire [22:02]: Either way they’re pointless  
[22:15]R u mad?

Enjolras [22:15]: Are you surprised?

Grantaire [22:16]: Ur always mad @ me

Enjolras [22:16]: You don’t exactly make it hard.  
Not like you’re on your best behaviour all the time.

Grantaire [22:20]: U luv it

Enjolras [22:25]: Goodnight, Grantaire.

Grantaire [22:25]: Night Apollo ;)

***

28th February 2020

Grantaire [20:23]: Y do we fight sm?

Enjolras [20:23]: “sm”?

Grantaire [20:25]: so much  
Can’t believe u made me type tht out  
Mayb this is y we fight

Enjolras [20:27]: You always have something to say

Grantaire [20:27]: And u dnt?

Enjolras [20:28]: That’s different.  
[20:30]: My points are about helping people; the vulnerable, the misinformed, the downtrodden.  
Yours are about why I’m wrong.

Grantaire [20:31]: Thats not tru  
My points r to strengthen ur argument.

Enjolras [20:35]: What?

Grantaire [20:40]: I don’t actually believe in the stuff I say, Apollo. I agree w/ everything you stand for; I just don’t think anything can be done about it.  
I argue with u so that you’re never blindsided by the opposition.

Enjolras [20:45]: Well then, thank you.  
But you don’t have to get so personal about it.

Grantaire [20:46]: Sorry. Neither do you.

Enjolras [20:50]: I’m sorry.  
I didn’t mean to say what I said today.

Grantaire [21:00]: Eh, its tru I just dnt like hearing it  
[21:01]: but ig that’s the point of alcoholism

Enjolras [21:01]: Have you considered AA?

Grantaire [21:02]: I’ve had this convo with Feuilly

Enjolras [21:02]: Sorry.  
[21:04]: Just concerned.

Grantaire [21:05]: I’m flattered Apollo, but don’t worry.

Enjolras [21:15]: Too late.

*** 

16th March 2020

Feuilly [19:30]: I thought you guys were gonna start making out in the middle of the meeting

Enjolras [19:43]: You’re the third person to say that; why?

Feuilly [19:43]: UST  
[19:45] R is going to a gallery/work/exhibition thing for a few days next week

Enjolras [19:45]: I know

Feuilly [19:46]: Someone needs to look after Antigone

Enjolras [19:50]: I’m allergic to cats

***

17th March 2020

Enjolras [15:23]: Feuilly says you need a cat sitter

Grantaire [15:25]: Evry1 else is busy

Enjolras [15:26]: Okay

Grantaire [16:00]: Ur a life saver  
Literally  
She wud starve 2 death othrwise

Enjolras [16:01]: The severity of that statement is lessened somewhat by the poor spelling.

Grantaire [16:08]: :)

***

25th March 2020

Enjolras [02:36]: The cat misses you.

Grantaire [02:45]: The cat has a name

Enjolras [02:46]: I know  
She keeps staring at the door

Grantaire [02:50]: Does she need 2 go out?

Enjolras [02:50]: No  
[02:55]: She misses you.

Grantaire [02:56]: You mentioned  
How r ur allergies?

Enjolras [02:57]: Fine.  
Can she sleep in one of your t-shirts?  
*on

Grantaire [02:57]: Yh, I can wash it  
R u sure ur allergies arent playing up?

Enjolras [03:00]: I have meds

Grantaire [03:00]: Ok

Enjolras [03:01]: When are you back again?

Grantaire [03:01]: 2 more days.  
Sry I had 2 extend the trip a bit.  
Thnks 4 looking after her.

Enjolras [03:02]: That’s fine, work is important.  
She just really misses you.

Grantaire [03:15]: I didn’t know she cared so much.

Enjolras [03:15]: She’s not very good at showing affection.

Grantaire [03:15]: U think?

Enjolras [03:15]: I know.  
[03:17]: She hopes you still like her, even when you argue.

Grantaire [03:17]: She tell you this, did she?

Enjolras [03:30]: Yes.  
[03:32]: She also told me she likes your hair.

Grantaire [03:32]: My hair?

Enjolras [03:35]: It looks soft.  
[03:40]: Or so she says.  
Can’t say I ever really noticed.

Grantaire [03:40]: Her hair looks soft too.

Enjolras [03:45]: She drank all your coffee.

Grantaire [03:47]: That would explain why she’s up at this time.

Enjolras [03:47]: Yes, well.  
She misses you.  
She’s bored without you.

Grantaire [03:48]: She has other friends she can see while I’m not there.

Enjolras [03:50]: But those friends don’t challenge her like you do.  
And they’re just friends.

Grantaire [04:00]: Am I not her friend then?

Enjolras [04:02]: She hopes you could be more.

Grantaire [04:02]: But she’s just a cat.

Enjolras [04:15]: I think we both know that’s not true.

Grantaire [04:18]: Enjolras.

Enjolras [04:18]: Hurry back.

***

29th June 2020

Grantaire [13:42]: We need more cat food

Enjolras [13:45]: Didn’t you get some yesterday on the way back from AA?

Grantaire [13:45]: Yea but our friends r playing truth or dare

Enjolras [13:46]: That is so gross.

Grantaire [13:47]: They’ve stretched ur favourite hoodie 2, but it fits me better now so :)  
You back soon? I miss you

Enjolras [13:49]: I’ve only been gone for three hours.

Grantaire [13:50]: And?  
At least I didn’t pretend to be the cat ;) x

Enjolras [13:51]: Shut up x

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Les Mis fic, I hope you enjoyed it! Any feedback is welcomed, even if it's just a smiley face :)


End file.
